Where I belonged
by Animeyaoimaster
Summary: Robin has had feelings for Cyborg for a long time but is afraid of it ruining their friendship afterward. When Raven goes to him to have a talk, Cyborg manages to hear and now its all up to fate to set them together or will it go down bad?


{Tune to Teen Titan's theme song}

_**When there's yaoi trouble, you know who to call..**_

_**Animeyaoimaster!**_

_**From my tower I can see it all...**_

_**Animeyaoimaster!**_

_**When your yaoi brain has suddenly gone wack..**_

_**You can sit back cause you know I've always got your back..**_

_**Cause when the world's yaoi needs are being deceived...**_

_**Animeyaoimaster will bring you relief!**_

_**Sure the enemy is very homophobetorious...**_

_**But in the end I'll always be victorious...**_

_**Yeah, yeah you can try to run..**_

_**But I won't stop till I shoot the gun..**_

_**Cause when I shoot it in the air, it'll say:**_

_**Yaoi is forever here to stay!**_

**Sorry for this, couldn't help it...**

**Anyways, let the yaoi day begin...**

**Where I belonged**

I sighed as I was forcefully dragged out of my seat by the arm and onto the dance floor by Star fire.

It seemed the message that 'I don't want to dance' didn't reach her brain yet.

Although I was tempted to leave her standing out on the dance floor, I still abide by her wish and danced with her.

It was only when she had to go to the restroom that was able to take a breather and escape.

I stepped out on the balcony, relaxing instantly at the sight of the black sky and ran my hand through my dark locks.

It was getting quite a habit nowadays.

"Robin"

I sighed at being discovered so quickly and turned to face raven.

Her face was devoid of emotion but I could see it in her eyes that she was concerned.

"What are you doing out here?"

I shrugged and turned back around, resting my arms on the metal bars.

I heard her sigh and felt her presence beside me.

"Robin, I know you're upset. Tell me what's wrong."

I smiled slightly at her.

It was slightly comforting to know that someone was worrying about me.

"Is this about cyborg?"

I froze, completely caught off guard at the question.

It wasn't often someone asked me that...much less about him.

I stayed silent, just staring off into space.

"Robin, you should just tell him about your feelings already"

My head whipped round so fast I swore I got whiplash.

I stared at her in shock and disbelief, thinking clearly I didn't hear her right.

How the heck did she know?

I was about to say it when Raven held up her hand to interrupt me.

"It was obvious, but I am serious Robin, you should really tell him"

I turned away, tears stinging my eyes.

I wanted to so badly but the friendship I shared with him was too important to lose with one stupid confession of love.

"I can't Raven, our friendship is too important.."

"Of cour..."

"No! I can't tell him I love him Raven, its wrong.."

A second after I had said that, I felt my cheek sting with pain.

I held it and looked at Raven confusingly, who was fuming with rage and looked ready to murder something that ever made a move.

"Robin, you..."

"Raven, I'll take it from here.."

We both looked up to see Cyborg standing at the doorway, arms crossed and face as serious as ever.

Raven glared at me for good measure before walking away and disappearing into the crowd of moving bodies.

I turned away, not sure I would be able to trust my feet from being wobbly after taking a deep look in cyborg's eyes.

I heard him walk up to me and I clenched my eyes, waiting for the blow.

Although it never came as I expected, I still didn't unclench my eyes.

"Did you mean it?"

"Um, mean what?"

I absolutely knew what he was talking about but I decided to play the dumb card and maybe be able to buy sometime for Starfire to return and save me.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"What did I say?"

I yelped as I was spun around and my eyes flew open in shock, staring right into my sea of heaven.

"...?"

I winced at the sharp tone and regretted completely about doing the dumb card.

"Y-Yes.."

I cursed myself mentally for my stuttering and tried desperately to stop the tears that had started flowing down my cheeks.

I felt the urge to run away but I bravely stood it out and stared back determinedly into cyborg's eyes.

A second later I was pulled into a passionate kiss that had me moaning and begging for more.

His lips were sweeter than any of my fantasies and I loved every minute of it.

I eagerly let entrance for cyborg's tongue and it started a dance with mine.

The butterflies went berserk in my stomach as I experienced heaven like never before.

Cyborg nipped and sucked my neck as my mind turned completely fuzzy with pleasure.

"Robin!"

We froze as Star fire's voice reached our ear drums.

I shoved cyborg away and tried to fix our clothes, trying to cover up the evidence.

I looked up, annoyed and confusedly at Cyborg after he had stopped me from fixing the damages.

Didn't he know what Star fire would do to us when she saw us in this state?

I squeaked as I was lifted up and into a bridal style in Cyborg's arms.

It would have been comforting if Star fire wasn't looking for me.

I struggled and squirmed trying to get out but somehow it seemed halfheartedly

I gave up on my useless struggles and watched as Cyborg leaped off the balcony.

His arms were so warm and I felt so comfortable that by the time we reached his car, I was fast asleep happily in his arms, where I belonged.

The End


End file.
